THE COLDBLOODED ASSASSIN
by DRUKEN-IRISH-SMURF
Summary: RnR please i think its a good story cough not really cough just read it please
1. Default Chapter

About me: no Idea first thing I know I have to say is I am a punk and I am proud. I don't really know anything else to say except many of my stories are all blood shed and no romance. As I listen to the casualties and you  
read my story lets get on with it dammit.  
  
The cold-blooded assassin  
  
Chapter 1: Let there blood stain the ground  
  
Kenshin: *running at a fantastic speed, slaying the 3 men he was hired to kill. He sheathed his sword and jumping onto the roof of the closest market, tears shedding from his eyes as he thought of the family members of these defense less men*  
  
*The next morning kenshin walked out of his inn surprised to his friend Zar- roc, Zar for short. *  
  
Kenshin: "a friendly face for once. How's it going old friend."gh  
  
Zar: "not to bad but I am here on a job and I thought you might be able to help me."  
  
Kenshin: *grunt * "more business. I hate business you know that. Before we talk about this job can we get some sushi from the shop around the corner? I hear they have amazing raw fish."  
  
Zar: *laughs * "still thinking about your stomach and not about the business."  
  
*3 hours later after breakfast *  
  
Zar: "can we get down to business yet?"  
  
Kenshin: *grunts * "fine lets get this over"  
  
Zar: "I was hired by some one that wouldn't give me his name or even let me see his face to kill a group of troublemakers called DRUNKEN-CHINESE- SMURFS."  
  
Me: "you are thinking to your self who the hell would call them selves that and this kid has no imagination at all but the drunken Irish smurfs is my band so I just tweaked it so it was Chinese."  
  
Zar: "don't do that ever again while I am speaking its very rude."  
  
Me: "you want me to rewrite this story Zar because I swear I will and I wont put you in it so back off"  
  
Zar: *shrugs * "lets get on shall we"  
  
Zar: "these trouble maker's aren't kids either there men the same age as us and they have a gallet gun."  
  
Kenshin: "dammit Zar you are so lucky I am nice."  
  
*Later that night around 2 o-clock *  
  
Kenshin: "lets get this over quick I am tired and I want to go to bed."  
  
Zar: "yeah what ever lets go"  
  
*Both of them cover their faces with a black cloth and unsheathe their swords. Then kenshin jumps out and slits the throught of the guard. Kenshin was becoming so good at his job that he didn't even give the victims time to scream any more. He opened the door closest to him and entered followed by Zar. They came along many men but none of them were any trouble. Finally they reached the last door to the house and opened it. Inside were two men. One large man with 1 large red sword behind his back and another man that was sitting in a chair. Kenshin was drawing his sword but Zar stopped him. *  
  
Zar: "I can take it from here old friend." *He drew his sword and instantly was in front of the large man. The large man drew his sword. The started to fight swing after swing, sparks were everywhere and it seemed as though Zar was losing. Zar was losing strength fast and he knew he was going to die. After another 5 minuets of this battle Zar was struck and was bleeding badly. Kenshin hurried over to his friend. *  
  
Zar: *blood spilling from his mouth * "I should of let you fight. Look what happened now *laughs * I am going to die. Just do one thing for me make their blood stain the ground tonight" *with that he was dead. A tear trickled down kenshin's cheek. *  
  
Kenshin: *drawing his sword. He stepped forward and swinging in a downward motion, cutting through the bodyguard's large red blade straight through his head. The bodyguard was in two pieces a left and a right side. His blood splattered the ground as the body hit the floor. Kenshin quickly killed the small man in the chair. He had done what his friend had asked. He picked up Zar and left the house."  
  
Me: "ok I done this chapter some one read it and then review it please. Later I am out and don't do the, I think you suck review do the, it wasn't that good you should prob be more descriptive in your battle scenes." 


	2. A NEW ENEMY

THE COLDBLOODED ASSASSIN  
  
CHAPTER 2: A ENEMY KNOWN AS IFRIT  
  
Kenshin: *stumbles out of bed. Mumbling a song his master taught to him as a child * "swing your sword, don't let go, now you got it, and on we go" *pays the inn keeper for his week stay there and leaves to get some breakfast. After his sushi and eggs, he sets out for a town called shish. He was walking in the woods eating a rice cake, when he heard a women scream. At a fast pace he started for where he heard the shriek. When he reached what looked like a small village with many men and many women and some children that looked very frightened. * "Where did the loud scream come from?"  
  
Small boy:*steps forward * "my sister was taken by a demon known as ifrit, that was her scream you heard."  
  
Kenshin: "where did this demon take you sister?"  
  
Small boy: "she was carried off by ifrit to his cavern."  
  
Kenshin: "do not worry small child I will find your sister and bring her back, if you show me where this cavern is."  
  
Small boy: *points south and nods his head *  
  
*Many minuets later after the fire red sun disappeared *  
  
Kenshin: *starts to look around for a cavern and spots a small sign saying "to the three bears home" and a wolf with a granny costume. Finally he saw a large cave with a red tint coming out of it. He walked into the large cavern and saw a beautiful blonde haired girl with luscious red lips and a body like no other. a large demon about 8 feet tall, very powerful mussels, a large red dagger in his hand, and the weirdest of all the demon seemed to be surrounded in flame was hold her in the air. * "Fight me ifrit"  
  
Ifrit: *laughs * "human you will die, you do know that don't you?" *he growls with laughter and holds out his hand, after about 2 seconds a fiery red ball appears. He starts to whisper to himself a spell of some sort "du, du hasst, du hasst mesh" ("you hate me" in German) at the last word the ball of flame hurls toward Kenshin. Kenshin draws his sword as if the world has slowed down for him and cuts the flaming ball in half. As kenshin's long hair dangles in front of his keen eyes he sees the demon in the air with his fiery fist held high and ready to strike. Kenshin puts full force into his legs with his blade next to his cheek aiming for the fiery red fist above him. Within a second of time the fist and the blade meet and with a loud clash the sword split like a twig and the fist shattered in blood. * "You wont see the last of me wanderer. I will come to you again after I heal and after you fix your blade. You were warned." *With that he was gone and no trace of him was left*  
  
Kenshin: "are you hurt in anyway" *the girl shrugged and gave him kiss on the cheek and then whispered something in his ear that is inappropriate. (O fuck it) "Come back to the village and I will show you how I fight" and she left * *kenshin obviously went back to the village as any straight man would do. He left the next day with the girl by his side *  
  
ME: damn kenshin is fricken lucky; he got this hot chick by his side just beat down a demon. But then again broke his blade and made an enemy. What will happen next? But the most important question is how good was the sex. I will right the next chapter maybe in a week or so good-bye and review the story. (if you don't know what I am talking about when I say But the most important question is how good was the ex. I am saying this chick and kenshin had sex you dip shits) 


End file.
